


What you don't know

by jwel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwel/pseuds/jwel
Summary: His life is simple yet fulfilling. He love his job though it isn’t stable.  His two year relationship with his crime lord lover is going smoothly. In short, Everything is doing fine as he wants it to be. . .  until his past starts to mess things around.





	1. In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own the characters. Yamane-sensei owned them. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my primary language. I value comments and feedback but please be gentle with me ^_^.  
> This is un-betaed, there might be wrong spellings or grammar. 
> 
> Pairing: Aki/Asami
> 
> Note: ' — for thoughts " — speech

_‘Asami must not know’_ he repeat that on his mind as if chanting a spell. He move swiftly not wanting his pursuers to detect him since it took a while for him to lose his guards. He proceed with haste avoiding obstacles in the narrow alley between high rise buildings, as he check his watch he noticed he was 15 minutes late from their appointed meeting. He knew this alley by heart even though it is like a maze, he memorize it like the back of his hand, heck he could walk here eyes closed and arrive to that specific destination with ease.

Scanning the area with his blue eyes, Takaba Akihito stopped in front of the small very ordinary cafe. This is the only cafe on that road and rarely visited due to its unusual location. He smiled remembering the reason why the owner name it “Miffy”. _‘It’s a combination of Milk and Coffee’_ the owner told him.

As he opened the door, a chime rang informing the people inside that there’s a new comer. Three pair of eyes darted towards him then he sighed. He kept reminding himself that he is doing this for himself and not for Asami. He sighed one more time. _‘Yeah right … who i’m kidding..’_ he thought as he walk towards counter.

“One chocolate shake” he ordered smiling to the person behind the counter.

“Another hectic month it seems” the cashier smiled as he passed the shake to Akihito.

“It’s worst than before Makio. “He sighed as he walk towards the two people waiting for him.

  
The auburn haired guy on left is grinning while the dark haired guy on the right have a small smile on his lips.

  
“I’m sorry… it took me 15 minutes to lose the guards” Akihito sat in front of them.

  
“Suoh-san made sure the new guys are trained enough to keep up with you Takaba-sama” The dark haired guy said.

  
“I know Hibari san, he even assigned 4 guards this time. Can you believe it! Four! Plus two drivers!” Akihito exclaimed as he pull his hair with frustration. This reaction earned a small chuckle from both guys.

  
Hibari Renji, Sion’s IT personnel smiled apologetically.”Asami-sama just wants to make sure you are safe. Specially right now that we don’t know who the mastermind is. We’ve been running around in circles and still can’t find anything.”

  
“We better start, I only have 30mins before the bastard ask his goons to comb Tokyo and drag my ass back to the penthouse” Akihito sighed. . _’Really .. how many times he sighed for this day. He lost count’._

  
Both men just nodded. “We raided couple of properties that belonged to Onoda’s group but we didn’t find anything. Asami-sama knew that Onoda is not the mastermind but a pawn and bait. We didn’t find anything on the mobile phone confiscated from Onoda” Hibari started as he pass the files he have.

  
“You only checked the call log and messages” Natsume, the auburn haired guy said as he check the report Hibari showed him..

  
“We did check the phone and email but we cannot find anything linked to what happened.” Hibari said as he place the file he gathered about the previous raids.

  
“You have the phone with you?” Natsume asked.

  
Hibari passed a mobile phone to Natsume. The auburn haired guy opened his laptop and connected the phone to it. Opening a specific software on his laptop it started scanning the data in it.

  
“Did you check the applications on his phone?” Natsume raised one eyebrow at Hibari.

  
“We checked it but didn’t find any” Hibari answered.

  
Akihito and Hibari saw a smug look on Natsume. He grinned “They used a special software to hide the data. It was encrypted and only the same device with that special software can decrypt it.”

  
“And you have this special software?” Akihito asked peeking at the laptop.

  
“How do you know what software they are using?”

  
“Well ...check this out?” Natsume showed something on his laptop. “This encryption is one of a kind and I know the software to decode this.”

  
When Akihito saw what Natsume was showing them he paled. “This..” Akihito glanced at Natsume and both guys knew that they can’t discuss it in front of Hibari.

  
“Luckily a friend introduced that software to me and I have it here. Just give me 15 minutes to check who he’s communicating with this month and do some back ground check”

  
While Natsume is doing his stuff Akihito checked his camera. Onoda attended a charity event a month and a half ago, he covered that banquet since his annoying colleague Mitarai was so busy that night. He might get clues on who he’s working with. Hibari on the other hand is communicating with his colleague in Sion to check if there’s new information.

  
“Aki, I run the search and found these” He showed the names that match.

  
“Watanabe,Nakamura,Nakajima?” Akihito said as he checked the names from Natsume. The hacker never failed to impress him. Natsume even hacked the back accounts and email addresses to gather proof.

  
“Yup these three planned it and funded the Onoda’s operation” Natsume pointed at the file.

  
“All of them are present in that charity event a month and a half ago.” Akihito showed him what he captured on that event “The event was a cover up for their meeting”

  
After compiling the information and pictures they both have. Akihito passed the USB to Hibari.

  
“Should i pass this to Asami sama immediately or you have other plans for them?”

  
“Nah, just gave it to him.This was going on for 2 weeks now and I don’t want another day with a stressed crimelord” Akihito sighed remembering how his stressed lover look when he went home last night. They don’t see each other much since he’s already asleep when Asami went home and before he woke up his lover was already gone. If he didn’t notice the smell and creased on the bed his lover left he would think he didn’t come home.

  
Natsume just laugh and Hibari just smiled as he placed the files on his attache case and the USB on the secret compartment of his bag.

  
When Hibari left Akihito look at Natsume. “How the hell those guys have the software you made?”

  
“I think someone breached the contract” Natsume sighed. It is indeed a problem. That software he made was for their organization. They allowed their clients under their protection to use it to communicate with them discreetly. The boss won’t be happy about this.

  
“I need to go back to Yokohama tonight and inform the Boss” Natsume as he turn off his laptop.

  
Akihito shake his head. He knew that breached of contract initiated by the client means betrayal and to the Boss, betrayal equals death. “Seems that you will be busy this month . . cleaning”.

  
“Yeah.. I still can’t believe someone tried to cheat the Boss.”

  
Before Natsume leave. He asked “Why don't you tell him about your past? It’ll be much easier than do this secret meeting every time.. I knew you love the guy and you trust him.”

  
When Akihito didn't answer Natsume ruffled his hair then left. “See yah, Aki”.

  
Akihito checked his watch. He left the cafe and walk back to the main road. What Natsume said remained in his head. It's not that he didn't trust Asami. He left the organization years ago and there’s no reason to disclose that info to his lover. He helped his lover many times without his knowledge and he wants it remains the same.

 

Unknownst to them a guy with glasses was spying in the shadows.

 

**At the penthouse 11 pm**

Akihito is cooking dinner when he heard a click on the front door. He went to greet his lover. He smiled when he notice the relaxed feature of the crime lord. “Welcome home! I’m almost finish making dinner and the bath is ready” helping his lover remove his coat.

Asami pulled him with a kiss."Ï'm home". Then he went to the master bedroom.

Wearing a sweat pants and a towel on his head Asami went to the dining room to join Aki for dinner.

“So, how was your day? Tough being a crime lord?” Aki teased.

Asami chuckled. “Everything is fine. You were busy these days... Tough being a crime lord’s lover?".

Akihito laughed. _'You have no idea'_ .He really love it when his lover was relaxed like this.

  
After dinner and some bantering Asami carry him on his shoulder to the bedroom. “It seems that my kitten wants my attention.” Akihito grimaced. “No way.. My ass was so happy to have rest for a week”. That earned a slap on his butt cheeks.

“Asami put me down...!!”

That was the last thing heard before the master bedroom closed.

  
Akihito woke up next day feeling worn out almost regret helping his crime lord lover.

He stare at his lover’s face. He smiled and carefully kissed him on the lips. _‘ I love you’_ “Bastard”.

 


	2. Good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life is simple yet fulfilling. He love his job though it isn’t stable. His two year relationship with his crime lord lover is going smoothly. In short, Everything is doing fine as he wants to be. . . until his past starts to mess things around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own the characters. Yamane-sensei owned them. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my primary language. I value comments and feedback but please be gentle with me ^_^.  
> This is un-betaed, there might be wrong spellings or grammar.
> 
> Pairing: Aki/Asami

**===================================================================================**

**Chapter 2:** **"Good day"**

  
**3 months Later**

  
It is 6:00 in the morning when Akihito woke up. His lower back aches like hell but since he was so used to it, he managed to reach the kitchen without causing further damage to his body. The bastard "punished" him last night, non stop for 5 hours. He didn't expect him to come home earlier than normal. When he greeted Asami, he noticed the sour mood. The bastard drag him to the secret room and started the punishment. During his said "interrogation", he found out that Asami heard the news that Akihito went to a lunch date with a well known Actor Jun.

He explained that it was for an interview but his crime lord lover was so pissed to listen. The crime lord was angry cause the said Actor felt his ass after the interview and stole a kiss. To his grimace Asami showed him the picture of the "unforgivable" scene.

  
His damn bodyguard, Hiragi Touma took that picture and sent it to his boss. The zealous Asami didn't stop until It fully engrave to his mind and body who he belongs to. _‘Not that he needs to be reminded’._

  
He didn't give in without a fight of course, but as always the punishment ended him pleading to Asami. Aki blushed cursing his traitorous body that reacts wantonly.

  
He won’t admit but he likes it when Asami is possessive. It made him feel "treasured". Akihito snorted. _'yeah right'._

  
"Now my Ass fucking hurts and my wrist is sore" Akihito grunted as he start making breakfast.

  
They were together for two years, even if he isn't sure how to label their relationship since they don't really talk about feelings, both have a silent agreement not to meddle with each others jobs. He doesn’t accept scoops related to Asami unless it is something that would help the crime lord. To compromise, Asami doesn't hinder with his job unless it is too dangerous, he also assigned a personal bodyguard to him. He accepted it after a couple of swearing, and bantering that ended up with a mind blowing sex. As long as the said body guard keeps a reasonable distance, he's ok with it.

  
While holding the ladle to taste the soup he made, strong calloused hands wrap around his waist as soft lips touch his neck.

  
"Good morning" Akihito greeted as he move his head side wards giving access to his delicate skin. He only got a grunt response since the other person was so focused in lavishing his neck.

  
"Umm ... Asami.. breakfast will be ready after few minutes.. go take a bath.."Akihito can't help but moan with the sensation.

  
"I'm hungry.. " Asami replied biting Akihito's exposed neck.

  
Akihito turn around, pushed the Crime lord away from his sensitive neck while pointing the ladle "Hey, i'm not food! my body still sore you pervert! You just wont stop till I passed out you asshole!".

  
"It's because you keep moaning and asking for more" Asami smirk. His comment made Blond haired guy red.

  
Akihito turn around still blushing. "You'll be late if you don't move bastard. I'm almost done here".

  
Asami snickered as he went to the bedroom. He really like teasing his lover till he is as red as a tomato. It never cease to amuse him.

  
All Akihito could do is glare at the retreating figure before continuing his morning routine.

  
Akihito already serve the breakfast and is waiting for Asami to join him. They made an agreement that they would eat breakfast together to compensate the time lost when Asami is on business trip or busy with his “illegal business” and since he love cooking, it didn't bother him even if he have to wake up 2hrs early to prepare breakfast for them.

  
Asama sat down already wearing his suit.

  
"What's your schedule today?" Asami asked eyeing the boy curiously.

  
"I have a photo shoot at 10 am then after lunch, I'll check with my editor if there's work for me. By 3:00 I have an appointment with a new restaurant that needs advertising" Akihito replied after finishing the bacon on his plate.

  
"Let's eat out for lunch then" Asami suggested.

  
"You have a meeting at 1pm, if we eat out, you won't make it." Before Asami says anything Akihito cuts him "Kirishima-san wont be happy if you reschedule... again. I'll bring you a bento to your office then we'll eat lunch together " Akihito said as he starts picking up the plates.

  
"Fine, Touma will drive you" Asami said as he walk to the front door. Before Akihito respond Asami pulls him and gave him a kiss that makes his knees weak.

  
"And Akihito.. don't lose you bodyguard" Akihito could sense the warning on Asami's tone.

  
"As if I could lose that stubborn fool" Akihito replied with an adorable pout.

  
When Asami opened the front door the said bodyguard is waiting outside with Kirishima.

  
"Good morning Asami -sama" Kirishima greeted and bowed at his boss. Touma didn't say anything but bowed.

  
Before going into the elevator Asami take one look at Akihito then Touma. The bodyguard acknowledge the silent message by bowing one more time. Akihito rolled his eyes knowing what it means. _‘I’m not a kid you bastard’_

  
"I made some breakfast, come in" Akihito gestured for Touma to follow him.

  
At 9:00 Akihito and Touma arrive at the parking lot. Akihito place his hand on his forehead as if going to faint when he saw what car Toru was planning to use.

  
"Can't we use something ... inconspicuous? I don't want to attract attention .."

  
"Takaba-sama, this is the most ordinary car we could get" Touma replied with the 'As a matter of fact' tone.

  
"Yeah right... just drop me 2 blocks away from the office ..ok?..this is impossible" Akihito sigh dejectedly. He knew that there is no point in arguing with his bodyguard. He was the most stubborn person assigned to him and no wonder why Asami acknowledged the bodyguard. Not only he was personally trained by Suoh-san. The guy has great martial arts skills and stamina to chase him.

  
At 9:30 Akihito asked Touma to drop him on the park 2 blocks away from his destination. "No need to follow me you know. It’s just around the corner" Akihito smiled as he jump out and close the door.

  
Akihito admired the scenery at the park. He stopped and closed his eyes listening to the sound produced by the leaves. He grab his camera and captured the peaceful scenery around him. The sunlight filtering through trees is breathtaking to ignore. He look up and saw the clear blue sky. He close his eyes as memory flashed.

  
_At the school rooftop. He is looking at the ground below. His cold emotionless blue eyes scan the area like a predator looking for a prey. The noise below indicates that it is lunch time and students starts to move around looking for a place to spend their time. His vision darkened when a pair of hands blocked his eyes. He grab the soft familiar hands but instead of letting go the owner of those hands move his head up. He stare at the clear blue sky above, his eyes narrowed as it tries to adjust the light._

_“A-chan” Akihito turned around and saw a girl smiling at him, long blond hair dancing with the wind, blue eyes stare deeply at him. “Everything will be ok. It is a good day to relax”._

  
Recalling a memory decade ago. Akihito smiled.

"Today is good day. Rin"

  
A tap on his shoulder startled him. "Takaba-sama, you will be late" concern can be seen on the body guards eyes.

  
"Oh shit..! " Akihito screamed as he look at his watch.. "five minutes" Akihito started to run towards his destination. His bodyguard following him silently.

  
For Akihito, he is content with his life and he will protect it even if it means hiding his past from his lover.

 

  
**That same day at Tokyo Narita Airport 8:00am.**

A casually dressed raven haired guy wearing dark glasses went out of a private plane with three men in suit following him. Three black cars waiting for him at the other end of the runway. As he walk closer, four man in black bowed at him. "Welcome back, Hiwatari-sama. The man closest to the door greeted him while opening the door for him.

  
As the raven haired guy went inside, a man with glasses handed him two folders. "Hiwatari-sama these are the documents you requested and needs your approval". The raven haired guy remove the shades. His emotionless face scanned the black folder attentively, he then reached out for the blue folder to read it. He scribbled something on the folder before returning it to the man.

  
"Kanoe, I want you to finalize these documents and start the preparation."

  
He glanced at the driver acknowledging that they can now leave. As the car starts moving he muttered. "We will give him a business proposal he can't reject".

 

  
**Somewhere in Tokyo**

A guy riding a motorcycle felt a vibration on his pocket. He stopped. Removing his helmet, his auburn hair swayed with the wind. He answered the call and as he place the phone to his ears the person on the other line talked monotonously. "The boss arrived.. go to the usual bar" before he respond the person cut him off "And Takaya.. remember the contract".

  
The person didn't give him time to respond and just ended the call. He glanced upwards with a smirk as he declared "It is indeed a good day, Aki-chan".

 


	3. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life is simple yet fulfilling. He love his job though it isn’t stable. His two year relationship with his crime lord lover is going smoothly. In short, Everything is doing fine as he wants it to be. . . until his past starts to mess things around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the characters. Yamane-sensei owned them. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, English is not my primary language. I value comments and feedback but please be gentle with me ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing: Aki/Asami
> 
>  
> 
> Note: ' — for thoughts " — speech

**==================================================================================**

 

**Chapter 3**

**“Contract”**

 

**At Sion 10:30am**

 

Asami is signing some documents when Kirishima arrive with more documents. He glanced at his secretary. Accepting the documents from Kirishima he asked. "Are these the only documents needs to be done today?" 

 

"Yes Asami -sama." 

 

"And what about that?" Asami asked looking at the white folder Kirishima is holding.

 

Kirishima immediately handed the folder.

"Sir, we got an intel that Hiwatari Raizo arrive at narita airport 2 and half hrs ago and was planning to stay in Tokyo for days.

They aren't doing something that may cause problems to us however our intel notice that there is an unusual movement. " 

 

"Is he with Hiwatari Kazuki?" Asami asked while checking another document.

 

"No sir, based on the intel it is only the younger Hiwatari. He left Japan 2 weeks ago for some unknown reason and went to Europe."

 

"Are you familiar with this family?" Asami asked observing Kirishima's expression.

 

"From what I know Hiwatari’s are  old yakuza family and their main headquarters is in Yokohama.I heard that the eldest son Hiwatari Kazuki inherited the position however the elders and most members of the family wanted the younger Hiwatari to succeed instead. Is there a conflict between brothers?" Kirishima asked as he check data he found about the brothers.

 

"I knew their father and met the brothers years ago. It is obvious that everyone prefer the youngest Hiwatari. Both are intelligent but the eldest lack motivation unlike the younger one that is independent and as I heard, a good leader. Despite the contempt and competition these brothers get along well. Kazuki has no intention in succeeding and wants his younger brother as the leader, however Raizo rejected the succession and pursued his elder brother to inherit the position."  Asami close the document he is reading. He grab and lit  a cigarette and walk towards the  glass panel behind his table.

 

"The older brother handles their business  and it never interferes to ours. However, the younger one has more connections underground." Asami turned to look at confused Kirishima then asked.

 

"Do you know about Kagemori?"

 

"The underground Assassin group?" Kirishima asked still confused on where the conversation is going.

 

Asami look at the picture of the Younger Hiwatari on file. "There is a rumor that he is the leader of that group"

 

It suddenly hit Kirishima. "Are they planning to Assassinate someone here in Tokyo??" The question was aimed to himself as if checking clues on why the younger Hiwatari is staying in Tokyo and not going straight to Yokohama.

 

Asami closed the file. "I want you to have someone check what's going on and report it immediately. Contact Touma and informed him about the possible threat."

 

"Yes, Asami sama" Kirishima hurriedly left the office and went directly to the security office. He needs to plan this properly with Suoh.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Akihito checked his watch as he started packing his equipment. "hum.. 11:00.. I still have time to make bento". The photo shoot end up well since the models are very cooperative, thank heavens Emi isn't one of the models today.

 

He arrive at Sion exactly 12 and head directly to Asami's office. When he saw Kirishima in Asami's office he handed two containers to Kirishima . "Here's a bento for you and Suoh-san." Kirishima smiled accepting the bento in both hands "Thank you, Takaba-sama. It is nice to eat homemade food and I'm sure that Suoh will appreciate it." Kirishima bowed before leaving the office.

 

Lunch ended up messy since the perverted crime lord can't keep his hands off him either trying to feed him or grope him until he was messed up on the table. "Geez, why can't you keep your hands to yourself bastard" Akihito pouted as he fix his shirt and pants. Looking at the crime lord as immaculate as before. "And how the heck you manage to look like that?!" He exclaimed and as usual he just get a mocking smirk from his Lover. 

 

A knock was heard on the mahogany door, after Asami acknowledge,  Kirishima came in. "Asami-sama we have a meeting to attend and everything is ready".

 

"I need to get going. Behave yourself and listen to Touma" Asami ruffles Akihito's blond hair. It earned the crime lord a glare "Hey! I'm not a kid you know". 

 

"Yeah right...Kid" 

 

"Bastard!" Akihito sticks his tongue out and Touma bowed as Asami left the room. 

 

"Geez... that bastard really pisses me off!" Akihito complained to his ever quite bodyguard. 

 

Wanting to change the topic Touma asked "Where to Takaba-sama?" as they walk to the reception area. 

 

"Let’s head to my Editor's office" 

 

 -----------------------------------------------

  **At Sion 3:00**

 The meeting ended and as they head toward the office Kirishima received  an email.

 

"Asami-sama, i receive an invitation from Hiwatari Raizo, Sueyoshi at 5pm" Kirishima scanned the invitation one more time to check if there is something hidden on the message.

 

When Asami didn't answer. "Should I decline Asami-sama?" Kirishima asked.

 

"No, send an acknowledgement." Asami answered as he check his watch then start checking some documents.

 

"Asami-sama.."  Before he finished Asami cut him off. "Sueyoshi is a neutral zone. There is a strict rule on that restaurant that is why it is a good place for negotiation. The younger man think it through..  there is no need to feel threatened  Kirishima. It is also an opportunity for us to know why he lingers in Tokyo" 

 

"Understood Asami sama" Kirishima answered, still worried he send an acknowledgement message.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**At the Editor's office.**

 

Takaba Akihito knocked on the door then went inside his editor's office. "Takeda-san, do you have any tip off or any jobs for me? I already run out of money to buy food" Akihito asked hopefully. 

 

The middle aged man Takeda notice the bodyguard behind Akihito but ignored it he then commented. "Why not sell that branded jacket of yours, I'm sure it will cover your expenses for few months"  a smirk can be seen on the man.

 

"You know I can't do that! this was given as a gift.. it is rude to  sell it" Akihito pouted.

 "Please.. don't you have anything ..." 

 

The middle old man laughed. "I got a tip off earlier there is a Yakuza meeting though i don't know what kind of meeting it is. Here's the information, however I can't verify it since it just came 2  hours ago."

 

Akihito grabbed the note and grinned. "That's ok I'll check this and hope it is worth it." 

 

"Just be careful Takaba. I don't want to see your name on the obituary" Takeda sighed. 

 

"Haha don’t worry about me. You know I'm fast and agile" Akihito smiled.

 

Leaving the editor's office Akihito texted Asami.

 

_I have a stakeout this afternoon. What time are you going home?_

 

_11 if the meeting   ended properly._

 

_I'll make dinner then._

 

_Take care... Behave kitten and stay with Touma_

 

_Hai, Hai ,Touma already stick to me like a glue no need to worry._

 

_Listen to him Akihito don't be stubborn_

 

 _Geez, I_ already _said ok. I'll message you once I'm done. Take care_

 

 

 

Akihito sighed. "I hope this doesn't involve Asami or else I'll be eating ramen during lunch for the whole week".

 

"Takaba sama you could use the card Asami sama given to you" Touma said while driving but not taking his eyes off the road.

 

"No way! I have a job and I don't want hands out.. specially from that arrogant bastard" Akihito fumed then pout. " I have pride you know. I'll be rich and support him instead .. hump" 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Sueyoshi**

 

Asami arrive at Sueyoshi 10 minutes before 5pm. They noticed three black cars in the parking lot then they saw Raizo in front of the restaurant with two guards. 

 

Asami went out of the car and head toward the younger man with Suoh and Kirishima following behind. 

 

"It's nice to see you again Asami-san"  Hiwatari Raizo stretched his hand towards Asami. 

 

"Likewise" Asami answered accepting the hand and gave a small shake.

 

"These are my bodyguards Hatori and Kanoe" The two guards bowed at Asami with respect.

 

"Kirishima and Suoh" both men bowed as Asami introduced them. 

 

A middle aged woman in kimono opened the front door and bowed. "Welcome to Sueyoshi, Asami sama, Hiwatari sama." 

 

"Please be reminded that no weapons are allowed inside. You can only bring two guards with you. One will be stationed outside the room and one to accompany you inside the tatami room. If both of you are ready please follow Inoue-san."

 

A younger woman appeared and bowed. They deposited their weapons then followed the young woman to a Tatami room. Suoh and Hatori stayed outside.  Asami and Raizo sat on the opposite side of the table with their respective assistant beside them. The room is elegant, big and exquisite. A zen garden and a koi pond can be seen outside.

 

The young woman Inoue prepared a tea for them, bowed and left the room.

 

"I was informed that you are staying in Tokyo for days" Asami said while observing the young man across him.

 

Sipping the tea Raizo pulled out a black folder and hand it to Asami. "I have business to attend to."

 

Asami accepted the folder and checked what's inside. If Asami was shocked it didn't show on his face. 

 

While Asami is reading the business proposal. Raizo glance at the zen garden then at the trees beyond the bamboo wall.

 

They were silent for few minutes while Asami and Kirishima are checking the document.  The proposal was indeed impressive and it worries Asami. If Hiwatari Raizo is indeed the leader of Kagemori, then what he wanted from him is something only he can give. He  doesn't need money so it could be information. But Kagemori specializes in gathering information and planting spies all over the globe.

_' The proposal is too good. What he needs from me must be something very important '_

 

Closing the black folder Asami asked the young man "This is a very impressive business proposal. What is it that you need in exchange?"

Asami look at the younger man checking if he could see crack on the young man's poker face. 

 

Raizo stared at Asami intently. "You have someone that I need. I want him in exchange."

 

Kirishima and Asami were confused but the mask didn’t wear off. He had a bad feeling about this. "What do you mean?" 

 

Still staring at Asami as if calculating the man's reaction. "I want Takaba Akihito."


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life is simple yet fulfilling. He love his job though it isn’t stable. His two year relationship with his crime lord lover is going smoothly. In short, Everything is doing fine as he wants it to be. . . until his past starts to mess things around.
> 
> Now an Old friend meets his crime lord lover... For what reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own the characters. Yamane-sensei owned them. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my primary language. I value comments and feedback but please be gentle with me ^_^.  
> This is un-betaed, there might be wrong spellings or grammar. 
> 
> Pairing: Aki/Asami
> 
> Note: ' — for thoughts " — speech
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this. I'm happy to get 100 kudos. Here's Chapter 4.

**===================================================================**

**Chapter 4:** **“Friend or Foe?”**

  

**4:30 pm**

 

Touma checked the information given by Takeda. "Takaba-sama, this isn't good. This place is secured and known as Yakuza's haven".

 

Akihito grinned at Touma. "Oh, I know that place. Don't worry I'm not going inside but I know a spot for stake out so don't tell Asami."

 

Touma glance at his boss thru the rear mirror "You did a stake out on Sueyoshi before?"

 

Akihito smiled then glanced outside the window. "You could say that.." _'though Infiltrated is the correct term'_

 

When Takaba saw where they are, he asked Touma to stop at a residential area near the restaurant. The confused body guard just followed his instruction.

 

"At the back of Sueyoshi there is a small river. We need to enter from the backyard.” Akihito explained as he went out of the car. Touma followed him.

 

They entered a residential area then walked to a small alley. At the end of the alley there is a house with lots of plants.

 

"There is a small opening through the garden, we just need to pass this then we'll reach the riverside." Akihito pointed to a small bush.

 

"Takaba-sama this is intruding."

 

"Nah . . we're just going to pass their garden. You don't need to come with me" Akihito said as he start checking the bushes. Once he found the hole, he crawled inside.

 

"Takaba-sama!"

 

"Geez Touma, if you're coming with me you better be quiet" Akihito hissed.

 

They walk silently in the garden until they reached the end where they could see the river.

 

"There's a small path from here to Sueyohis backyard" Akihito pointed to a small path on the river side.

 

After few minutes, they arrived at the backyard full of trees.

 

"There are cameras on the trees but they have blind spot so follow me carefully."

 

Touma followed Akihito. He can't figure out how the photographer knows the secret path and how the cameras are placed in the back yard.

 

"See that bamboo wall.. on the other side is a zen garden and a koi pond. My guts are telling me that they will use the exquisite tatami room. I could take pictures from there" Touma look up where Akihito is pointing. He snapped out of confusion when he noticed his master started climbing the tree.

"Takaba sama!"

 

"Touma, go climb the other side. We wouldn't know if someone might go here. It is safer on top of the tree".

 

Touma followed his master until they could see the tatami room on the other side of the wall.

 

Akihito prepared his camera lens that could capture the room through that distance. Checking his watch _'5:45'_   he murmured "We still have few more minutes to wait".

 

Akihito readied his camera and gasped when he saw who appeared on his viewfinder. "So .. I have to eat ramen for the whole week" Akihito groaned.

 

Touma look at Akihito questioning. "Asami-sama?". "Yeah, it's Asami. It is time to back off" Akihito sighed.

 

He checked the room one more time then he noticed the third person who entered the room. He nearly dropped the camera . _'What! Why... When did he....What the hell is going on?!'_ . Checking the room one more time to make sure he isn't hallucinating, he cursed. "The hell!" .

 

Confused and startled, Touma glanced at Akihito then to the Tatami room. Unfortunately the distance does not allow him to identify the people in the room.

 

 _'Why is he here with Asami. Wait.. it could be business related.. but .. Kazuki_ _who handles the business_ _is not there_ _.._ _.'_ Thru his viewfinder he checked the person sitting next to Raizo. _'It_ 's K _anoe so it must be related to Kagemori..then why is he meeting Asami? . . . What is it that connects Asami and Kagemori.'_ Cold sweat formed on his forehead when he notice Raizo handed a black folder to Asami, then glanced to the koi pond then to him . _  
_

 

_'He knows that I'm here! that bastard set this up'_

 

Akihito went down from the tree and Touma just followed him. An angry Akihito walked away.  _'What does he want with Asami?'_

 

Touma quietly followed as his boss walk toward the restaurants entrance. He noticed three Sion guards that came with Asami and  three guards from the other party.

 

Saito, one of the Sion guards look at Akihito then Touma as if asking what's going on. Touma just shrugged since he didn't know what happened. Akihito glared at the three Hiwatari guards but the guards just give Akihito an apologetic look which shocked the Sion guards and Touma.

 

''Did Takaba-sama knows these people'' Saito whispered to Touma when he went next to him.

 

''Probably'' Touma answered while assessing the other guards.

 

Once Akihito arrive on the front door, the middle aged woman appeared. "I'm waiting for you Takaba-sama.. if you could please follow"

 

"Thank you but I know where to go" Akihito replied cutting off the older woman. He deposit his camera to the young woman that is waiting. He didn't wait for Inoue-san to show him the room.

 

Suoh and Hatori saw him in the hallway. "Takaba?" the confused Souh noticed the young man glaring at the person next to him. "Hatori you better have a good explanation for this" Akihito said still glaring at the big guy. "I apologize Takaba-sama. I'm just following orders"

 

Akihito opened the door abruptly startling the people inside except the one man who set up everything.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I want Takaba Akihito."_

 

That sentence angered him.

 

His fingers are itching. If he have his gun with him, he would shoot the person in front of him yet he needs to remain calm.

 

The person in front of him is no ordinary guy. He doesn't want to cause unnecessary war _.'Well that depends on why he needs My Akihito'_ Yes. **My**. No one could claim his kitten other than him and as how the guy said it. It is as if he has the right to claim his lover. That pisses him off.

 

Before Asami could say anything an angry Akihito opened the door gaining attention from everyone in the room. As Akihito stepped inside, he was stopped "Aki, you know that weapons are not allowed inside." Hiwatari Raizo said with a 'as a matter of fact tone'.

 

Akihito groaned. He checked the inner pocket of his jacket and deposited a swiss knife to Inoue who just followed him and waiting. He remove a hunting knife from the side pocket of his pants. Akihito stared at Raizo as if asking if he can go inside. Raizo just stared at him then glanced at his shoes, that earned a curse from the young  blond guy.

 

He remove a small thin dagger inside his shoes.

 

When Raizo signaled Akihito to come inside, the young lady bowed and closed the door.

 

Kirishima was confused but he knew that his boss felt worst. He glanced at his boss and yes, he could feel the menacing aura emitted.

 

Knowing that his lover was at the edge of erupting, Akihito calm himself as he sat beside Asami and pat his thighs. He gave his lover a 'let me handle this look' that made Asami to relax somehow.

 

Since everyone was silent Akihito started "Why are you here with Asami, Rai?". Asami frowned at the first name basis. The person in question glanced at the Black folder on the table . Akihito grabbed it then asked. "What's this?"

 

"Business proposal" Raizo answered still relax and calm while observing the people in front of him.

 

Akihito read the proposal and he knew that the deal was very beneficial to Asami. He close the folder and placed it on its original spot. "In exchange?"

 

Kanoe who is quiet and observing everything from the beginning passed a blue folder to Raizo which he then passed to Akihito.

 

Akihito read the contents of the folder and gasped. Asami tried to check what the content was but he can only glimpsed a picture if a blond haired woman.

 

Looking at a picture of a blonde woman going out of a car with a bodyguard, Akihito asked. "Is this true?"  concern can be seen on his eyes.

 

"Yes, we have Natsume verified the information. It was taken 3 days ago, that is why I went back." Raizo responded and for the first time they could see sadness on the young mans face.

 

 _'Rin was missing for two weeks'_. Akihito still processing the information when Asami talked. "What does it have to do with you wanting Akihito?" Aki almost winced when he heard his lovers tone.

  
Akihito look at his lover then Raizo. "Rai, no need to get Asami involved with this".

  
Before Asami could react Akihito hold Asami's left hand and squeeze it. He knew his crime lord lover doesn't like being left out. To ease his lovers mind he said. "Asami, I used to work with him. He is an old friend and the person in this picture is my elder sister. His lover".

  
Raizo stared at him "Do you know the reason why she came with them willingly?"

  
Akihito saw how his friend stare at him _'If I lie, he will definitely knows it. But I'm not the one who should tell him the truth'_ . He decided to chose a safe answer "Ï have an idea but I am not certain''.

  
Raizo frowned. Aki saw hurt and betrayal in his eyes but he said nothing.

  
Feeling the tension in the air Kanoe get Aki's attention "The person with her is working for Tanaka Shouji".Akihito placed the blue folder on the table.

 

Asami took the liberty in the checking the document. He is staring at the picture of a female version of his young lover.He isn't stupid to connect the dots. His young lover is Hiwatari Raizos acquaintance yet he still can't figure out how involved his lover with Kagemori. He decided to wait for his lover to tell him more.

  
"The CEO of Eto pharmaceuticals? Their main headquarters is in Osaka. I heard he plans to expand, he even asked Asami for support" Akihito glanced at his lover who still staring the document.

 

"'Ï received a proposal, a meeting will be held on Friday.'' Asami closing the folder he glanced at his assistant.

  
Kirishima fixed his glasses as he check his tablet ''Ïndeed Asami-sama, a meeting was scheduled with Tanaka on Friday after lunch at Hyatt hotel".

 

 _'Four days from now'_ Akihito take note of it.

  
"The Eto corporation not only plans to expand nationally  but also internationally, in fact... he already got connection in Central Europe". Raizo said looking at Akihito . Akihito paled at the last statement.

  
''Are you saying that Tanaka possibly made a deal with that old man to do this?'' Aki asked as he clenched his fist. _'Íf that is the case, I really should handle this'._

  
"Hector Fischer arrived in japan a week ago. Natsu tracked his movements. He was seen with Tanaka Shouji at the Imperial Hotel in Osaka" Kanoe frowned as he said that.

  
_'The old man sent his assistant? Now that is something new'_   "Ï'll handle this''. He stared at his friend confidently. _'If Rin was held hostage Í'm the best person to handle the rescue operation but I need few things'._

  
He grab the black folder and hand it back to Raizo. "Then here's what I want. Asami will get these proposal plus the Nevada and Berlin route."

"And tell the Association to pull out the person tailing me" He continued.

  
"Deal.. you acquired those routes and have authority to use it as you please. I'll contact the Association about your stalker" Raizo pick up the documents and passed it to Kanoe. "Kanoe will contact you about the revision and the Associations reply"

  
Raizo smirked. "You really are angry for involving Asami-san into this".

  
"I told you not to involve him and you broke your promise you bastard! I really want to punch you right now, but you know this is something I cannot reject" Akihito snapped.

  
Raizo stared at Asami "He needs to know Aki.. if he really is your lover, he deserves to know everything. Do you not trust him?"

He continued. "Ignorance won't protect him. If he knew what the enemy is capable of, he could protect himself."

  
"I do trust him but that doesn't mean he needs to get involved." Akihito rejected.

  
"This won't happen if she didn't hide anything from me. This could be prevented" Raizo said as he look at the blue folder in front of Aki.

  
Raizo shake his head. "If you found out what happened, I'm sure you will run away without telling him".

  
_'He knew me well'._ Aki sighed.

  
Raizo stand and as reached the door he took one look at Akihito. "Are you going to do the same?"

  
Again Akihito saw pain and betrayal in his old friends eyes. He could only assure him one thing. "She loves you".

  
Rai opened the door without looking back he answered. "Yet she didn't trust me".

  
Kanoe bowed at them then followed his Boss.

  
Akihito clenched his fist. He knew it was their fault. They want to hide the truth and the result was want was going on right now. His friend deserves to know the truth but they avoid it. Hide it. Now they need to pay for thinking that ignorance can protect your loved ones.

  
'Are you going to do the same?' _same as what your sister did?_

  
Akihito closed his eyes. _'How selfish for us to think that what where doing is best for everyone, Rin. Running away won't solve anything'._

  
"Akihito?"

 

He look at the worried face of his older lover. As he stared at those golden eyes he love so much, He knew his lover has lots of questions. Holding his lover's calloused hand he smiled sadly "I'll tell you everything once we got home". _‘There’s no turning back.. Good bye my oh so normal life'_

  
\---------------------------------  
Once they were inside the car, Kanoe asked his Boss. "Hiwatari-sama, Is it really necessary to involve Asami Ryuichi?".

Hatori who was driving just looked at the rear view mirror as if asking the same thing.

  
Raizo lit up a cigarrette as he answered. ''Äsami Ryuichi was involved ever since he save Akihito in Hong Kong". Raizo took a drag then continued "and He could be a good ally".

  
"But that is not the reason, isn't?" Hatori asked.

  
"Soon the underground will know who Akihito is. That man will realize their relationship and they better be prepared when it happens". Raizo stared outside. _'Kagemoris black cat now has a new weakness'._


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His life is simple yet fulfilling. He love his job though it isn’t stable. His two year relationship with his crime lord lover is going smoothly. In short, Everything is doing fine as he wants it to be. . . until his past starts to mess things around.
> 
> Now that His crime lord lover met his old friend, He plans to tell him every thing. How will his older lover handle his confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own the characters. Yamane-sensei owned them. This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my primary language. I value comments and feedback but please be gentle with me ^_^.  
> This is un-betaed, there might be wrong spellings or grammar.
> 
> Pairing: Aki/Asami
> 
> Note: ' — for thoughts " — speech

**======================================================**

**Chapter 5 :** **"Confession"**

  
The journey to the Penthouse was quiet. Asami asked Kirishima to move all his remaining appointments and have the important documents delivered to his home office. When they arrived, he ordered Suoh and Touma to go back to Sion.  His young lover started making dinner while he make important calls.

 

Kirishima arrived before they start dinner.

 

"Asami sama, all your remaining appointments were moved and I have the important documents here that needs your signature" He placed the remaining files in Asami's table.

 

After he signed the documents, He went to the living room and found Akihito sitting on the couch. Kirishima poured whisky and passed it to Asami. Both are waiting for Akihito to say anything.

 

Asami look at the fidgeting lover. He went to the kitchen and passed a cold soda to Akihito knowing that his lover needs sugar to calm his nerves. He sat on the chair facing his young lover.

 

Akihito accepted it and drank. ''Ï'm sure you know what Kagemori is".

 

He placed the soda on the table then relaxed at the sofa. "Do you know how Kagemori become well-known?".

 

Kirishima pushed his glasses upwards then answered. "10 years ago, Kagemori took down the biggest slave ring in Japan. It took 3 months for them to complete the operation but they saved hundreds of childrens, male and female, ages 9 to 12 on five different locations. The owner and diet member involved were arrested. The news got the government and underworlds attention. 6 months later, the people involved are found dead inside prison".

 

"But that is not the only reason why they became famous" Akihito added as he stared at his lover who is listening attentively.

 

"Indeed. The most interesting information was that the one responsible for that operation was a young man named Akira Mizunagi. He has black hair and eyes, always wearing black . Due to his appearance and cat like agility he was nicknamed "Black cat". An enigma that brings bad luck to his target. Someone who could blend and infiltrate an organization. He is lethal and never fails a mission. The last information about him was four years ago. After a mission in Germany, he went missing". Kirishima memorized the information by heart. His boss was interested in recruiting that young man to work for them before.

 

Akihito smiled. Kirishima really was accurate. ''I was 16 back then. I met a young man looking for his missing younger sister. The police won't help him so I did. Kagemoris information network was impressive,  it only took 3 days for us to locate the possible locations where his sister could be. We infiltrated the establishment and mortified on what we found out. 5 children captured and was to be sold to a slave ring. That was the start".

 

"My teams main purpose was to infiltrate, gather information and have the assault team do the cleaning. But at that time I just couldn't help it. I was so angry on what they did to those children" Akihito grabbed the soda and took a gulp. "I'm glad you are not into that kind of business".

 

"Something like that doesn't interest me". Asami answered still staring intently. He continued "So you are .. .".

 

Akihito cut him off "Yes. I am Akira Mizunagi of Kagemori known as the black cat. .". Akihito could see something on his lovers eyes so he continued. ''I want to live a normal life so I left and was doing good until...".

 

"Until you met me" Asami finished his sentence.

 

Akihito smiled ''Yes, Until I met you".

 

“So.. Takaba Akihito is..” Asami peered at him.

 

“It’s my real name. Akira Mizunagi is a pseudo name. The info you got about me as Takaba Akihito is true.. “

 

“You don’t have a sister as far as the records show” Asami cut him off.

 

Akihito scratched the back of his head. “My sister is not on Takaba registry. Due to some circumstances on how my parents met and got married. Unlike me, Rin was born overseas.” Akihito gave out a nervous chuckle.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Akihito was shocked cause he could hear sadness and disappointment on the crime lords voice.

 

He gripped at the soda can in his hands. ''I never expect to get involved with you. When my sister heard that I was taken to Hong Kong, she plans to rescue me but you came for me."

 

"When I shot the Russian guy, I was so angry. I'm glad I hesitated. If I killed that guy and the Association found out, that would be a problem". Aki rambled as he remember that incident.

 

Asami relaxed on his seat but his eyes fixed to his lover. "The Association created by the government to monitor Kagemori".

 

"You knew about them".

 

"Well the government isn't that ignorant about the underground. I was approached by them before".

 

Akihito raised an eye brow "The government asked Asami Ryuichi a favor?"

 

Asami smirked ''Ït happens".

 

Akihito smiled and shake his head "I still wonder how vast your influence really is".

 

Akihito placed the soda can on the table. He sighed. He then look at his older lover ''Asami, everything was not an act". He is nervous. He doesn't want his lover to think that all this time he was acting or pretending. ''Ï just don't think that my past matters".

 

Asami just stared at him intently. When he didn't receive any response from his lover, he dropped his head. His fist clenched on his lap. _'He may not want me anymore. He thinks I betrayed him'._ That thought scared him. If Asami threw him away, can he live with it?

 

Akihito walks toward his lover, he knelt and touch his lovers hand. When his lover didn't reject the gesture he was relieved. “I don’t want to get you involved. Kagemori is no longer just a small group that used to do random stuff like finding cats, retrieving things, protecting bratty rich students, capture cheating husbands and hacking çorporations for fun.”

 

Aki continued. “Kagemoris roots spread throughout the entire underground. Its branches didn’t just cover japan but the whole world. They have lots of enemies. I know you could protect yourself but i don’t want to add burden to you. I left the organization but during my time in it, I’m sure there are people who wants to get even or kill me for messing with them”

 

Aki touch Asamis left shoulder tracing the part where the bullet wound is. ”You already have lots of enemies. You are not invincible as you think you are. I don’t want this body to take another bullet for me”

 

Asami grab Akihitos hand , pulled him up and placed him on his lap. “So you think that keeping it from me would protect me?”

 

“Aren't you doing the same thing to me?" Akihito look straight into his lover’s eyes.

  
Kirishima interrupt the staring contest the lovers are doing. “Takaba -sama, I just want to ask. Does Hibari Renji knew that you’re from Kagemori”

 

Akihito look at Kirishima “No.. How do you..”

 

“During the Onoda issue, I followed him to a small cafe. I noticed that Hibari san would provide us evidences and other information about our enemies when we can’t find any at the beginning,it happened multiple times” Kirishima look at Aki. “I found it odd, I suspected that he was a spy and working with the enemy”.

 

Akihito grimaced when he heard that. Their secret meeting pushed Hibari to a dangerous spot. “He is not doing anything to betray you! He is helping you.. .You.. You didnt do anything bad to him..Aren’t you? I asked him.. It’s not his fault.” He look at his lover then Kirishima hoping to get a positive answer.

 

“When I saw you entering the cafe, I guessed that you are helping him, so after the Onoda incident I cornered him and he confessed to me that he is asking for someones help.” Kirishima look at Akihito. “What confused me was he didn’t even mentioned your name.”

 

“Well it’s because I don’t want Asami to know I’m helping him. And I don’t want you to dig deeper, you may find out that there are other people involved” Akihito walked towards Kirishima.

 

“Kirishima san please tell me you didn’t do anything bad to him” Akihito pleaded.

 

“No, Takaba -sama I didn’t do anything bad to him. He is a valuable person in the company, the evidences and info he presented helped us a lot.” Akihito sighed with relief when he heard it. 

 

"What does Hiwatari want with you. I'm sure he's capable enough to save your sister" Asami asked. That question has been bugging him from the beginning

 

"If the enemy is someone who we think it is.. then Raizo won't be able to do anything" Aki handed the blue folder to Asami.

 

As Asami scanned the document Akihito continued. "My sister is capable enough to defend herself. If she was kidnapped, she will leave any trace or information for us to locate and save her but for two weeks they got nothing till this picture. If you noticed, she was fine in that picture. So we could conclude that the enemy has something or someone important, for her to came with them willingly."

 

"Your parents?" Asami asked.

 

Akihito sat down on the couch. "They are travelling overseas and I confirmed that they're fine. They have a bodyguard with them."

 "There... is someone that is important to Rin that Raizo had no idea.. " Akihito sighed while Asami and Kirishima are both listening attentively.

 

Hesitantly Akihito continued. "and.. if the people kidnapped her used that... it means the real mastermind on this is someone only I could take down . It means I'm deeply involved with it."

 

"Is it something about what Hiwatari Raizo said that you and your sister hid from him?" Asami peered.

 

Akihito sighed. "Yeah.. but I cannot give you the details.. it's much better if Rin will be the one to tell Raizo about it."

 

"You have a meeting with Tanaka this friday. His daugthers birthday was on Sunday and it will be held at the Imperial Hotel in Osaka. That is the best time we could infiltrate his office and get some information. We need to know if they really had a deal with 'that person' and the possible location where they keep my sister. Based on what Kagemoris intelligence got, They plan to move my sister out of the country next friday. They invited Rai and Kazuki to celebrate the opening of their largest pharmaceutical factory in Hokkaido on the same day".

 

Akihito sighed. ''Rai cannot leave Kazuki alone. If they decline the invitation, they will suspect that Kagemori was planning to rescue my sister and they may move her out of the country earlier than expected".

 

"So they want you to do it instead"Asami concluded.

 

Akihito nod "Yes. While their attention is with the Hiwataris, We will rescue my sister".

 

"So what you're planning to do?" Asami asked as he close the blue folder and hand them back to Akihito.

 

Accepting the folder he answered "I need to gather my team. And... I may need some of your help." Akihito look at his toes not wanting to see how Asami would react. It is rare for him to ask Asami a favor and he isn't comfortable asking.

 

When Asami chuckled Akihito look up and saw a teasing smile. "My services aren't free... I want something in exchange"

 

Akihito's eyes narrowed. "And what is it you want?"

 

"Accompany me at Sion for a week" Asami smirked. Evil plans forming on his head.

 

Akihito blushed as if knowing what the crimelord plans are, he shouted. "No freaking way!! I'm not going to play Office sex with you for a week!"

 

"5 days" Asami still smirking at the blushing guy. 

 

Akihito murmured still blushing "3 days.."

 

"4 days.. accept it or the deal is off" Asami still smirking knowing that his young lover have no other option but to accept it.

 

Akihito stuttered. " F .. Fine! I may need your help but you're going to listen to me and not hinder my plans".

 

Asami walk towards the blond guy. Lift his chin up and kissed him sealing the deal. "Deal.." He smirked as the blond haired guy gape at him. Satisfied on how the younger man responded to him.

 

He glance at his assistant that witnessed everything.

 

"Kirishima.. I want you to move everything on my schedule for 2 days. If there's something urgent I want you to report to me directly or handle it."

The secretary bowed " Understood Asami-sama" then he left the penthouse.

 

Asami starts to remove his suit jacket, then holster. He dropped the tie on the floor. Akihito grimaced when he saw desire on his lovers eyes. His instinct told him to run or he'll be eaten alive. He tried to run but his lover grabbed his waist and pinned him on the nearest wall. He started to nibble Aki's ear.

 

Akihito bristled. ''Asami.. what are you doing?"

 

If his younger lover thinks that he was angry at him, He is so damn wrong. He was turned on knowing his lover did things specially for him but too prideful to admit it. Asami bit his ear ''I want to reward my kitten for his loyalty, honesty and for helping me without my knowledge".

 

Akihito sweat dropped. He knew what reward his older lover was planning. _'Doomed.. I'm doomed'._ Attempting to escape he tried to push his lover off him . "Äh.. Asami. What about dinner. We should eat first you know"

 

"Later" Asami carried him on his shoulder to the bedroom. "Let's seal the deal one more time in the bedroom"

 

If Akihitos whole body could blush, it would. "Put me down you perverted Old man!"

 

Asami placed him on the bed. "Old man huh... Lets see if you could keep up with this old man" Akihito grimaced when he saw Asamis expression.

 

 _'It seems that taunting Asami is a bad idea'_ That was the last thing he could think of before the golden eyed beast pound him to oblivion.

 

Dinner was forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next chapter I will make a short list of characters :)


End file.
